The Unexpected Spell of Life: Ohpelia Becomes the Magic
by Lil Miss Sunshine14
Summary: There comes a time in life where things happen unexpectedly and you just have to roll with them. In some sort of weird way, I came to love the unexpected, it gave me magic. But some times it's to much and you have to cry a little and eat some food. But that's my life now.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

Pulling the cloak tighter around her shoulders to fight of the chilling wind, the girl began to walk towards her front door. The only sound coming from her chunky heeled boot crunching fallen leaves on the sidewalk. There was little light about this time, which could be considered extremely early or late. Digging through her purse for her key, the girl failed to notice how abnormally quiet it was outside.

She did however notice the strange blue glow that her key seemed to be emitting. Unsure as to why her key was blue, she held it closer to her face so as to properly examine it. With a strange pulling sensation and faint, POP, the girl was gone. Her home no longer held that warm feeling of someone who lived there for a little over a year. Instead it held a look of abandonment, her worldly possessions long gone as well as her two beautiful cats.

When the world had finally stopped spinning she landed on the snow covered ground with a soft _oomph_. She was completely bewildered as to what had just happened, and unsure why there was snow on the ground. Assuming she was still in New Orleans, and it was just the first of November, it was peculiar.

The ground was hard and wet, the air dense with fog giving the area an unnatural feel. Slowly getting up, for she had begun to feel the bone chilling cold mercilessly take over, she discovered walkways. Pulling the cloak tighter around her, the girl began to walk towards what she hoped to be a village. From what the girl could see, not that she could see well, there seemed to be an entry gate. It was tall, made of iron, and seemed to surround the entire property.

Upon the start of the walk the girl had not noticed the weather. Cold bitter air blew harshly at her uncovered face. Her skin began to lose colour, her cheeks tinged red, while her full lips dried and cracked into colourless pale lines. Wrapping her arms around her torso, she began to shiver, she was in no way dressed for this weather, surely she would not, make it?

She kept going; her will was stronger than some bitter cold wind. The snow was another story. Her feet were clad in low-top grey Chuck Taylor's, legs in a thin layer of black every step she took, her foot would sink slightly into the snow, the small ice crystals soaking up her feet all the way to her mid-calf. _This isn't snow_, she thought, _it's an obstacle to keep me from my goal._

Navigating her way to the gates, she began to slow. Her small frame shaking from the cold; her lower clothes soaked to the bone. It would be a miracle if she could survive this with _minimal_ frostbite.

But she had to keep going, she just _had _to. If she gave up she would surely die. She refused to die by snow, and have her corpse eaten by some wild animal that did not hibernate in the hell she had been sent to. So, she kept going, going, and going.

It was strange for her. She had never seen so much snow in her life in one place. Sure she had seen snow, it had snowed a few times in the places that she had lived, but not on this level. This was a snowstorm, a monster of another kind. Her American southern homes knew nothing of this magnitude.

Each step of snow was an icy sharp, then numbing, pain. The snow stuck to her foot as she pulled it out, not really melting. The wind was just as aggravating; with sharp, icy, gust whipping her deep burgundy hair to and fro. Both made an everlasting icy chill set into her spine, leaving her constantly on guard.

The continuous repetition of pulling her foot from the snow, moving her body forward, and bone chilling coldness left her movements slow and erratic. The wind howled fiercely through what little trees were left by the path she was following. It was most definitely winter here, the trees hanging with dangerous icicles, while some trees were left covered with white snow. Not much away she could see a cluster of trees bunched together, blocking the wind, and a rock close by. It was an inviting stop to rest.

Unsure of how long she'd been walking, she tired easily. She didn't feel anywhere closer to any type of civilization, nor any help. She considered calling out many times before, but thought it unwise to do so.

Finally too tired to go on, she stopped by a tree and sat down. She was simply just too tired to continue on, hoping that someone would find her body before the crows ate it, drifted off to sleep. Her small body, trying to conserve whatever heat and energy it could, entered a hypothermic state.

Not long after the girl drifted to sleep, a tall man stalked into the area. He had seen the small figure of what he assumed as a child walk further and further away from the village and towards the gates of the castle. When they had stopped walking, he immediately let the headmaster know, a young child seemed to be heading toward them, but had stopped in one spot.

In response, the headmaster simply smiled his knowing smile. It seemed that his hunch was right; they would be having a visitor arriving. Simply pointing to, what seemed to be luggage and two cats, he told the tall man to go retrieve the child. As this was simply no weather to be out in alone.

Upon arriving, Severus sent his patronus to the headmaster. It seems he had been right, they were to have a visitor. However she would be tightly confined to the hospital wing for many weeks until she was properly healed. Taking out his wand he muttered a spell, and the girl was lifted onto a stretcher. Turning, his black robes billowed in the harsh wind; he stalked forward; the girl's stretcher following close behind him.

It seems Hogwarts was in for another interesting year, more dangerous than the previous. The new mysterious girl would surely cause trouble, whether she meant to or not. As for the dangerous, well Severus could not say. He knew nothing of the monster that hid in the castle. He did, however, know that they had been lucky, for now, that the petrified students had yet to be killed.

* * *

For weeks the young girl laid in the hospital wing secluded. Her bodily state of health improved each and every day, however she showed no signs of waking. Madame Pomfrey began to worry, asking Albus is they should send her to St. Mungo's for better treatment.

He did not, however, send her to St. Mungo's for treatment. Instead Albus said "Poppy, I believe that rushing this particular girl into waking, or taking her to a new environment, may impair her health more than we would ever know. No, it is best she stay here with us." With that said, the girl stayed.

Albus had a hunch just who this mysterious little girl might be. He began to plan her stay, appoint her a guardian, and find out where her real father was. It wouldn't be long before he could place her in a house, but that would have to wait till at least next year. In the meantime she would be receiving private lessons with a select few of the professors._ No one must know of her existence just yet, he thought. _He could only hope that this would prepare her for what would be coming.

* * *

A/N: So I had been wanting to write this story so it was at least presentable. I have changed it from the original plot so this is essentially an entirely different story. I hope you all enjoy. I would appreciate helpful and/or encouraging reviews.

-Sun


	2. The Awful Magical Truth

**Chapter One:**

**The Awful Magical Truth**

After a few more weeks the girl finally began to stir. At first it was small, a twitch of her forefinger here. Or a twitch of her small round nose, sometimes even a flutter of her eyes! Oh what joy it was bringing Poppy, the girl was going to awaken soon! With every day, her movements would become bigger, such as her foot moving to her head turning. Her heart beat became more even, her bodily temperature raising to normal speed for a child her age.

There were noticeable differences with her appearance that Poppy had come to notice over the weeks with the young girl. Her hair, a strange dark reddish brown, had grown longer. It was no longer near her collarbone but in fact waist length. The girl's original tan olive-tone had sadly paled greatly, leaving a sickly lighter colour in its place. It was hard for Poppy to see why such a beautiful young girl could have possibly been out in such a monstrous snow-storm! What had this girl been _thinking!_ And for her to not even be wearing the proper winter attire, rather a simple fall cloak with some ratty grey shoes.

None of this really mattered though. All that mattered to Poppy was that this girl awoke soon, with full memory of who she was, and what had happened. She couldn't even begin to understand all the trauma this girl had gone through! When Severus had brought her in, Poppy could have fainted at the sight. The girl was covered in cuts, her body a slightly bluish color. Her hands curled tightly into a small fist. Her lips chapped and bleeding,( although by now the blood had frozen to her lips). Oh yes, this girl had been through an ordeal.

When she finally awoke, Poppy began to work fast. She sent a message to Albus alerting him of the girl's state. This was it, they would finally find out what had happened to her.

When Albus, Minerva, and Severus had arrived the girl had already begun to stir. Her slight moans of pain was the most notable sign. However Poppy had already treated her for any pain, there was nothing more she could actually do for the girl.

* * *

I could faintly hear voices speaking, almost as if they were urging me to awake. At first I could hardly tell what they were saying; most things sounded like my fat cat Elvira when she wanted me to get her food, her meow sounding like a grumpy old man fighting with his shoes. I would hardly say it was an inviting sound to wake up to. Except, I needed to wake up! Whoever these people were, they would surely know where I was at. Or at least be able to explain what might have happened to me. I couldn't begin to even imagine how long I had been asleep!

A loud yawn escaped my lips before I could even try to suppress it. The voices immediately quieted down, before a woman's voice began to urge me awake. Her voice was soft, light, and had a slight lit I could not place just yet. Not able to help myself, I felt the need to comply with her small request that I open my eyes and join the conversation. To tell them who I was.

My hand was raised before I could even comprehend what I was doing. Another loud yawn passed through my lips. My right hand was rubbing my eyes while my left pushed off the cot I was laying on, raising my body into a sitting position. Immediately I felt the cool air brush my skin, raising goose bumps. With one last yawn I opened my eyes.

Standing in front of me where four people, two men and two women. They were dressed a bit strange, three of the group wearing robes, while the last lady was dressed in the clothing of an old fashioned war medic. When I finally notice that their lips were actually moving, I realized that they had all decided to speak at once. With my lips pursed, I said," Excuse me, I cannot understand you all at once."

After I said this, the oldest of the four, a man with half-moon glasses and what seemed to me, robes with a moving galaxy printed on midnight background, smiled and agreed it was simply impossible to understand everything going on with four strangers! He then sent the others away, only after reassuring Madame Pomfrey (The only lady who was not wearing robes) I would be fine... His long beard was snow white, tied by some type of string I had yet to tell of the material of. At first he just sat there, stroking his amazing white beard...which the way I just described it didn't sound quite right.

* * *

As this man, Dumbledore (which I gathered from how the group all called him that), seemed to ponder on what to say, I took the time to look at my surroundings. I was in a room, or more like a wing, with a bunch of beds lined up next to each other, tables on either side. Most of the beds, were in fact, empty, save the few which were covered by the curtains. I assumed that someone laid there sick. The room itself was very plain, with high ceilings and windows near the beds. The walls were made from stone, a few fireplaces scattered throughout the room to give even heat when it got too cold. I was actually next to a beautifully carved fireplace. It had engravings on the structure, which if I was honest were strangely familiar to me. Letting my eyes linger on the swirls and vines, I turned back to the man, ready to ask him where I was. I needed to know.

He spoke before I could even bring myself to, my nerves and dry throat getting in the way. His voice was kind yet stern, and I found myself looking into his eyes as I always did when someone spoke to me. "My dear, you have been quite the mystery this past month, you come out of thin air and fall ill here in our own school. I know it might seem difficult, but can you tell me what happened? Maybe then we can have some clarity of this peculiar event," he said to me.

I nodded my head in understanding, trying to remember what had happened just before I awoke in this bed. An involuntary shiver left my body, the chill of the room finally becoming just a bit too much for me. Dumbledore smiled, snapped his fingers, lighting a fire inside the fireplace! "I believe that should help for now, but please go on," he urged.

Swallowing my fear, I began my tale. He listened, hummed here and there, never interrupting. My throat was scratchy, affecting my ability to speak. My voice came out softer than usual, scratchy and deep, breaking every once in a while. It was hard recounting the feeling of being sucked into a vacuum of blue air on a hot fall evening. To be thrown into snow, cold and wet, and not know where I was. As you can see though, there wasn't much to tell anyone. I was as clueless as they were, if not more.

* * *

Once I was finished speaking, the glaze that had overtaken my eyes began to disappear. My heart rate, which to be honest I had not really noticed, began to slow down. My hands had warmed up from the steaming mug that I just now remembered Dumbledore handing to me. Looking at him I asked, "What is it? It smells. Not strange, but unfamiliar, I guess. Is there cinnamon in here?"

He smiled, his blue eyes twinkling like stars on a clear summer night. I raised the mug higher, not exactly at my nose, but just above my lips, and I sniffed the hot liquid again. After I deemed it safe enough to drink I took a tentative sip, hoping not to burn my tongue and throat. It was like warm honey, coating my throat in silky, tasty, cinnamon goodness. The drink was thicker than I thought, almost like a buttery consistency. I liked it.

"I believe, Miss Petros, that someone has sent you here," he told me. But _where_ was here? How far away could I possibly be?

Looking away from my drink and into Dumbledore's eyes, I thought for a second. "Where exactly is here? And how did I get here?" I was so confused, and nothing had really been explained out right to me.

Dumbledore's face became softer; as if he was trying not to frighten me, yet keep his tone to wear I didn't feel as if he was speaking down to me. As he explained, my hands began to grip my cup tighter, almost painfully.

"Miss Petros, you have been under our care for a little over a month, it is now December of 1992. Before you were found by Professor Snape, I received a letter as well as various personal items. Items I believe to belong to you. You see Miss Petros, you were adopted, sent away from your true world just as you were born by your mother. You are not an ordinary girl. You, my dear, are a very powerful witch."

He stopped speaking; I assumed it was to allow me time to process this extraordinary information. I had known for years that I had been adopted just days after my birth. However my adoptive parents never gave me reason to believe I was adopted. They loved me with everything they had. So not having blood in common with them mattered little to me, nor would it affect my love and memories of them.

* * *

I did wonder who my real parents had been; why had they given me up? I never could understand how they could even be considered parents. I had long ago given up fantasies that they did indeed love and care for me. And that someday they would came for

I was just having to process that I wasn't a normal human. I was a witch, one with powers, and someone had obviously been after me. Why else would my mother and father do this? Send me to another country, a different continent!

After a minute of silence, I found my courage to speak." I always knew I was adopted. How could I not, when I looked so exotic compared to my family? But, am I really a witch? Will I be taught to control my powers? " My voice was soft, hopeful. My eyes were wide with wonder. I was going to belong somewhere. I always belonged here.

Don't get me wrong, I loved my adopted parents. They took me in as a baby and raised me for 18 years. After they died they left everything to me. Granted it wasn't much. But it was still more than most could say. I would eternally be grateful to them.

"Yes, yes you will be taught. Privately for now, at least till you catch up to the others, who will enter third year," he said while stroking his beard. This if I was completely honest, was magnificent!

It was hard to think that magic was real. And that I would be learning it! Soon it was going to be a whole new world. But I promise I won't bore you by singing the song. It was hard to imagine what my life was going to be like n-

_Did he say December of '92? This guy is nut!_

Looking back at this man, I could not believe what he had just told me. I mean, how stupid was I to just accept some fantasy that was not even possible? "Sir," I began, "I think you must be delusional. It has not been 1992 for years. In fact it was just November of 2001."

The slight twinkle that was in his eyes disappeared immediately, his face turning grave. "My dear, I'm sorry to say that your mother has done you a great disservice by sending you away. No. I have a letter for you to read." He then pulled out a letter from somewhere in his robes. (Honestly I was scared to ask where he got it from, unsure if I would like the answer.) The letter was written on what looked to be a mini tan scroll. It was old and worn; clearly having been written a long time ago.

* * *

"Your mother was a very powerful witch, as I have been told. Your father from what I understand was more powerful. I believe that she sent you away, knowing of the danger that would find you if you stayed living in our time. So without telling anyone she made a spell and sent you away. Alas I know nothing more. But that letter should help some." Dumbledore then rose from his seat, his glasses sliding down his slightly crooked nose. He no longer held a happy air to him. Instead it was grave, and almost suffocating. He took a few strides away from me, pausing only to turn around.

"I will be back with some of the belongings that appeared in my office just before you came. There are some friends I'm sure you would wish to be reunited with." With that he left. He never paused or turned to look back. He just kept going.

The letter felt heavy and hot. Perhaps it was because it would explain some, if not most, of what the hell was going on. I mean who lets their child grow to be 21 years of age, only to make them come back into the past and tell them they have to grow up all over again. I mean, that is just cruel and unusual. Not to mention that now I was going to be with a bunch of Europeans. I would be the odd one out with my accent.

The accent was not too bad. I actually really enjoyed hearing the southern tilts of Southeastern Texas and whenever I spoke pride always seemed to fill my mind. This of course is a trait that all Texans and really all southerners seem to share amongst themselves.

Living on the coast you find yourself just used to certain things like the smell of the Gulf and the feel of sand between your toes. Something I will always miss is the warmth and wind that the state always enveloped me in. I just hope for these euros safety they won't ask if I know any cowboys. Or, God forbid, what the dessert was like. Fucking stereotypes man.

But I was getting off track, and lost in irrelevant thoughts. I slowly began to open the letter. My hands were shaking slightly. I mean you would be too, right? If someone told you that the life you lived for 21 years was not actually who you were?

* * *

The letter was old, which was easy to tell by looking at how faint the ink seemed to be. Or maybe it was because it had a small layer of dust covering the entire thing. Who knows? Bringing the letter a bit closer to my face, I closed my eyes. Lips pursed, I gently blew the dust away from the paper. Opening them, I found a happy surprise. The dust was not actually dust. The tiny particles were a deep sparkling purple. The kind of purple you wanted your plum to look like before you ate it.

The particles gathered around my head, and began to swirl. This caused a sensation that, which felt like warm wind and left the tangy taste of grapefruit in my mouth. Soon I found myself in a different room. A woman sat reading in a corner of a bay window.

She was beautiful and unfamiliar to me. Her hair was long and curly, a deep chocolate brown. Her smile though, was all mine. It was small, knowing, and had a hint of laughter in it. I began to realize that this woman, could in fact have been my mother from all those years ago.

I walked closer to her, my bare feet padding softly on the hardwood floor. As I neared her she began to smile wider, as if she knew I was there. Not looking up she said," I was wondering when you would come child."

Despite the anger I knew I should have felt with her, I could feel tears prick at my eyes with wonderment at the women i should have known my whole life. "Momma?" My voice was breathy, choked up with a sob trying to claw its way out of my vocal cords.

The sun shone through the window, hitting her with its light. She closed the book, and in seconds appeared before me. Her eyes were almond shaped with thick lashes curling up beautifully. They shone with tears, making her reddish brown eyes look glassy like a dolls.

"Baby we don't have much time. The spell I cast...it will wear off soon. I cannot explain everything. Just know that someone bad was after me and your father. We loved you with all our hearts. I never wanted to send you away and I'm so so sorry I did." With that she pulled me into a tight hug and kissed the crown of my head. Not able to control my emotions, I cried ugly snot laced tears and sobs. My momma shushed me and patted my hair, trying to bring some sort of comfort.

"Darling it's almost time for you to go back. I love you so so much. Know that I have always been with you and I always will. Do not be afraid and do not lose who you are in this new world." As she said this she placed one last kiss on my temple before she started to fade away.

As she left I felt myself only cry harder. I was overcome by emotions. So much had happened in so little time; I felt it hard for me to grasp what was going on. Soon enough I began to call out desperately for her. My voice cracked as I yelled out hoarsely for my mother, my birth mother.

I felt abandoned again; there was no explanation for what was happening. It seems I was just going to have to learn over time of what had become of my family. As the time flew by the particles came around me again, only they were spinning faster, faster than the purple ones had before.

The next thing I knew I had awoken, my head lay on a pillow. The infirmary was darker than before. So my eyes had to adjust to this new light. I noticed that my hand clutched the letter... Only the letter was bare, three little words etched across the scroll. _I love you. _

A/N: I really like how it was going..I updated the way it was set up so it looks more presentable now. Again reviews are welcomed! :)

-Sun


	3. Learning Something New

**Chapter Two:**

**Learning Something New and Meeting Some Strange People**

_Willow trees symbolize magick.. They have a long history, but are closely associated with Underworld Goddesses, mostly Hekate.. Widely used for Celtic celebrations, it was made a sacred tree.. Willow symbolizes inner vision, dreams, learning from the past and fulfilling wishes of the heart. Willows are uncommonly flexible, bending in the most unusual ways without breaking. It is commonly said the people with Willows are able to thrive within life's most challenging conditions. Willows survive and adapt to life._

"_**I stopped to see a weeping willow**_

_**Crying on his pillow, maybe, he's crying for me**_

_**And as the skies turn gloomy**_

_**Night blooms will whisper to me, I'm lonesome as I can be"**_

_**-Patsy Cline, Walkin After Midnight**_

* * *

After rereading the small script on the scroll, I slowly rolled it back up, and then put it on the bedside table. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get all the crusty things off so that I could see better. I couldn't imagine what I looked like. I'm sure it was awful, because I felt awful. My breath smelt nasty, my skin was dingy and itchy, and my hair felt so greasy that if someone could light it on fire it'd flame up like the sun on hot summer day. God lord, I needed a shower.

Looking around again I noticed a clock not to far away. It was an analog, so I had some trouble reading it from a ways, but finally read 7:30. It was obviously evening from the way the shadows hit the walls, and how dark it was becoming in the room. As my eyes wandered over the room, a small door from the right side of my bed flew open.

An older woman, the one who wore the old time nurse clothes, came scurrying out from the door. She was carrying a small dinner tray which was covered. I could see steam rising from it, the smell of food making me finally realize my hunger.

"I hope you're peckish girl, I have some food for you," she told me. Her voice was firm, and full of a no nonsense tone.

"I'm actually starving. That smells really good, what is it? "I pushed myself up into a sitting position, wincing slightly in pain from my shoulder.

"Its beef stew. Before you eat though, I have to give you a few potions so you'll heal. They won't taste good but it'll get the job done." As she said this she gathered some bottles of what I assumed was for me.

Each bottle was different from the next. All were small, round, with tops stuck in them like corkscrews. The colors each had were ghastly. I had the sudden urge to puke.

She grabbed the first one, and poured it into a cup. When she turned around I grimaced slightly. Despite not wanting the gross looking concoction, I took it, and without looking, downed it in one gulp. It was slimy and lumpy going down my throat. For a second I thought I would puke.

* * *

When she was sure I had swallowed and wouldn't throw it back up, she gave me the next. The potions weren't as bad if you didn't think about what they tasted like, and before long I had finished them.

"Alright now, here's your stew. Eat it slow. If you keep that down then tomorrow I'll try some actual food." She smiled at me before turning back into the door.

The tray fit over my lap just fine. The stew appeared thick and creamy; it smelt mouthwatering. Before I knew it, I had a spoon grasped tightly in my right hand. I was quickly shoveling the broth ,with small pieces of meat and vegetables, in my mouth. I moaned as soon as I had a taste.

The brown broth was thick, salty, and tasted like heaven. The meat was soft, so tender, it melted in my mouth. The vegetables were stewed to perfection, and so soft that they fell apart as soon as they hit my tongue.

Before long, I had finished my first meal in weeks. I slowly sipped on my drink, some type of tea, which Madame Pomfrey had passed to me. It was now 8:30 and I was feeling extremely better. I had been sore and sluggish beforehand, now I was just a bit stiff from not moving in a month.

As Madame Pomfrey made her way around me, checking various parts of my body, she paused. She smiled a bit then clucked her tongue. In the past two hours I had really begun to enjoy her. She was a strict woman, but she cared. And it was nice to see someone so invested not only in healing, but the person themselves. I had met too many doctors in my life that only cared about money.

"I wasn't sure you would heal so fast, "she started," but it seems you'll be ready to start training within the week."

I smiled. It was still hard to grasp that I was going to be doing magic. How great this was! "Do you know who's going to start tutoring me?" I asked biting my chapped lip.

"Dumbledore is on his way here to inform you of what will happen for the remaining term." It was a curt reply, but not rude. She was changing a bandage on my foot and had finished. It was tight but full of support. With a nod she left, most likely to finish other work.

* * *

I sat on my own for a few minutes. I couldn't stop fidgeting. I kept messing with the bandage on my left hand; poking it. What can I say? I was bored. So you can imagine how ecstatic I was when Dumbledore arrived, floating suitcases and a trunk following behind him. As he got closer I could see a hint of paws. My smile grew wide. _My babies! _

Sure enough, a black kitten and an orange tabby were walking closely next to him. I was so happy to see them! My mother's spell must have been powerful enough for it to have brought back my animals and some of my belongings as well. That would be the only reason they were here. Not that I cared about how.

"I see that Madame Promfrey has brought you up to good health standards," Dumbledore smiled.

I nodded my head yes, eager to find out what news he had brought me. It was hard to stay so calm; I couldn't imagine how he did it. He walked to a chair that had been placed beside my bed when we had spoken earlier. As he sat down, the travel items flew to various places around my bed. The trunk fell just in front, each suitcase on either side of me. My two cats, Elvira and Day, jumped up and padded lightly towards me.

I smiled gleefully as they began to purr. I hadn't realized how much I missed them. Dumbledore sat beside me, passively observing a young girl and her two companions. "I do believe that your training will start next Monday, which is in three days. You will be learning both with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. I will have some books for you in the next two days. I will also be having a room made for you to reside in for the time being, at least until we let out for summer holidays. That is when you will be leaving to stay with a guardian." He paused to allow me to soak it all in.

"Do you know who will be my guardian?" My voice was small, almost cautionary. I was not 21 years old anymore. I would need to have someone to watch over me, and sadly that meant a number of things. A foster home or Orphanage came to mind quickly. _No! I will not go there!_ I thought. I couldn't.

* * *

Sensing my fear, Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, my dear. After much thought, I have decided you will be staying with Professor Snape during your Holidays, unless otherwise instructed. It is for the best."

I sighed in relief of not having to go to some awful home. Dumbledore surely knew that this Snape would be able to properly care for me. At least I hoped. Thinking more about it, I hardly knew these people. How could I really trust them? Especially with my _life_. That wasn't something to just give out willingly. Sadly trust was a luxury I could no longer afford.

"Hehem," Dumbledore cleared his throat," There is a matter of your wand."

"My...wand," the word was funny to me.

"Yes," He replied. Pulling up his sleeve Dumbledore revealed a beautifully carved wand. It was old, intricate, and smelt extremely familiar. It was a grey wood, and had obviously been freshly polished. It wasn't terribly long, about 10 inches or so, with intricate carvings of leaves providing a handle. The carvings continued on into small swirls ending at the wands tip.

It was beautiful, but delicate looking. I couldn't help but feel nervous as I reached out to grasp with my left hand. Dumbledore let it go so that I could bring it back to me. I sat up straight, examining the wand within my hands. I could feel the magic flowing freely in my veins. A force so powerful and familiar causes a small gasp to come from my lips. It was, invigorating, to say the least. Like tiny little sparks all bouncing within me. I smiled.

"This is mine," I stated. I mean it _had_ to be mine. There were always things you just knew. This was one of them.

"Yes. I believe it was customary in your father's family to pass this wand down, at least to the women. Although there were always very women few, if any, in the family. From what I was told, you were to receive this and test it out. It is a very old wand, made from a tree of Hecate. Willow, 10 inches and ¾ quarters, dragon heartstring as the core. Of course Olivander, a very fine wand maker might I add, will be able to tell you more when you stop by in the summer."

* * *

I twirled it between my forefinger and thumb, watching the tiny little purple sparks flying. Entranced, I asked," The trunks, they have my clothes and such in it. Yes?"

"Yes, Miss Petros. I believe you may be able to take a shower soon to. If that is all, I shall be getting back to my office." With that he got up and headed to the door.

I smiled wide, excited to go through my trunk and suitcases. Glancing at Professor Dumbledore, I called out," When is my first lesson Professor?"

"I believe Professor McGonagall wishes to start with you in three days with Transfiguration," He said, that twinkle in his pale blue eyes.

"Thank-you!" I called out.

* * *

My trunk was a dark wood color with the same type of intricate patterns from my wand carved into the sides of it. There was no actual lock, nor key hole for the trunk, rather a strange hole about the size of my wand's tip. Just above the wand hole, there was a small plaque. It was outlined in what looked like gold, maybe a bronze. In the center of the plaque were three words..but I couldn't really tell what the said.

Pursing my lips, I blew lightly on the dust covered plaque. Like magic, the dust lifted almost instantly. Writing itself was my name, inside the plaque. It was beautiful script, on that I recognized. Ophelia Isis Petros.

Smiling, I grabbed my wand off of the top of the trunk, and then slowly pushed it inside the hole. It fit perfectly. Not really sure how to unlock it, I turned my wand left, hoping that it was somehow exactly like a key lock. Eyes tightly shut, I heard a tiny _click!_ Peaking an eye open, I saw the lid of the trunk had raised just barley. A small light came from inside the trunk, making me let loose a crazed giggle.

I pushed the lid open higher so I could get into the trunk. I was excited. The kind of excited that you get when you have a surprise and you just can't wait to get into that surprise. I think that, after the last few years, I had finally had something so amazingly _good _happen to me. I was on this high bigger than cloud nine and I never wanted to come down from it. I don't really mean that in an over dramatic way either. There's just days when you're so happy, and you don't even know why you aren't happy all the time.

Looking inside, I found old looking trinkets, clothes that, honestly, were fit for a princess, books so fragile, and money. The money was strange. Not the American currency I had known, yet it wasn't like the European currency I had studied either. _It's wizard money! _I thought excitedly. It had been placed in a beautiful drawstring bag that honestly looked way too small to hold more than a few coins. The bag was a deep purple, as so many of the other items had been, with gold outlining it. The gold was also a part of the drawstrings, looking almost like rope. I could only imagine someone of high ancient Greek status having this.

* * *

With a small sigh, I put the money back into the trunk. Then I grabbed some of the silky looking clothes within the trunk. They were so unbelievably beautiful, I couldn't even process that they were mine! The only dress I could bring myself to take out was soft and cool to the touch. Standing up I held it close to my body. It was a bit too long for me, about an inch or so off. The dress itself was a soft forest looking green, trimmed in gold. Sighing I put it back down inside the trunk, and closed it. There would be plenty of time to explore the contents of it.

Standing up from the balls of my feet, I straightened my posture. Glancing around the empty Hospital Wings, I turned to open my suitcase. Inside I found clothes of a normal, well for me at least, pre-teen girl...I mean I would have just turned 13 this past October...so I was still considered a pre-teen, yet I was an actual teenager. Shaking my head, I grabbed a pair of pajamas, and turned to the door that Madame Pomfrey came out of so often.

Taking a few tentative steps, I paused nervously in front of the door. _You can do this. It's just a nurse! Don't be such a chicken, Lia! _Taking a deep breath, I raised my fist and lightly knocked on the door. Three quick soft raps, _Tap! Tap! Tap!. _Then I waited with baited breath.

When she came out of the door, she gave a small gasp of surprise. "What _are _you doing out of your bed child!" It wasn't a tone of surprise, more like exasperation.

Smiling as widely as I could, I asked," Can I take a shower somewhere? I feel absolutely wretched. And to be honest, I smell like something awful crawled up into my hair and died."

I think she wanted to laugh, I mean it looked like she wanted to laugh. I wanted to laugh. But that's just me, I think I'm hilarious. Actually I think a lot of things are funny. I'm a laugher; I laugh at the strangest things ever.

But I digress. Pomfrey had decided that I was in fact, well enough to bathe on my own. The only thing was, there are no showers in the Hospital Wing for my use. So here we are, walking down a strange empty hallway, in search for a Prefect's bathroom. Whatever the hell that is. I mean, a Prefect? Really? It sounds a bit pretentious if you ask me. But I was new to the English Wizarding ways.

Pomfrey had lead me to a large wooden door with a small knocker. Picking it up she lightly she rapped twice, then proceeded to whisper something (I think it was thistle).

* * *

It wasn't too hard trying to adjust to the time schedule that was Madame Pomfrey. She was up at dawn and in bed around ten in the evening. She worried and fussed over me throughout the week I was stuck there. Almost to a point that I couldn't wait to leave the hospital wing. Of course that was more fueled by the fact that I wanted to start my lessons.

The books that I had been given were so immensely interesting, I could not put them down. It was a bit hard to read at first, the wording was different than what I was used to. I found it hard to learn without using my wand to practice the movements; so I ended up taking my wand out.

Of course I didn't just read the wand using books. I was fascinated by the potions made as well as the ingredients used to make them. The plants in this world were spectacular, if not scary. After a while I began to take quick notes about all the subjects I was reading on.

It was easy to get lost in the books, especially since I was bored. I couldn't help but wonder how I was to learn two years' worth of stuff within six months. I mean that was a bit...much. But If Dumbledore believed I could accomplish it, then I had absolute faith that I would.

Yawning, I began to read aloud.

"When one is trying to, (loud yawn), to, to to... (Yawn)," I fell asleep.

* * *

When I had woken up the next morning, I was surprised to see Dumbledore there with Madame Pomfrey. The sunlight was shining through one of the windows further up the wall. The light hit the two adults perfectly, making it easy for me to see that Dumbledore had a package in his hands.

"Ah, it seems our guest has awoken Poppy!" He exclaimed. He rose from his seat, and strode over to me. Package in hand he sat in the chair next to my bed.

"Tell me Miss Petros. How do you feel about starting your lessons this morning? I do believe you will start with Professor Snape, and not McGonagall." His smile never fading from his face.

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I smiled slightly. Of course I wanted to start a lesson today. Who cares who teaches me? I want to learn already. Gleefully I answered as such, of course editing it to be more of an appropriate answer for an adult.

"Yes, well, you will need these for your potions class. I will be notified when you need more. I do hope you enjoy your lessons." With that he left.

Pulling on the tan colored string I began to open the brown paper package. It was big, about the size of a printer box. Inside I found a small black cauldron. One I expect would be stereotypical for a witch to use, but nonetheless still very cool. Inside the cauldron I found many potion ingredients which I had read about in the past week.

Excitedly I pushed the package, which must have been charmed to be lighter, off my legs. In a slight frenzy I began to go through my suitcase for a suitable outfit to learn in. Unsatisfied with what I found, I grabbed another one of the suitcases. Inside this one held more...relaxed clothing as opposed to the ones in the other. Sighing, I began to go through the clothes more slowly. Pairing them together and then neatly folding them back up, at least until I found what I wanted.

* * *

The outfit I had settled on was good for potions. I had found a pair of nice pants, making sure they were the least nice, and a long sleeved V-necked shirt. The pants were soft and rested against my small waist snugly. The shirt was just barely above my navel and was form fitted. It was a nice dark emerald, which complemented the olive-tone skin I had nicely.

Putting away the first two suitcases, I grabbed the last one I had looking for some sensible shoes and socks. I was happily surprised to find many sets of Chuck Taylor's, Dock Martens, and different sets dress shoes. There were many types of socks, stocking, and horsey within the pockets of the suitcase. Finding a pair of cute black little bootie socks, I grabbed some emerald Chuck's to complete my outfit.

I ate quickly and washed up after breakfast, which had been insisted upon by Poppy. It hadn't even been an hour and I could yet to wait for my lesson. A lesson which Poppy seemed bent upon lessening my hopes for.

I had about 30 minutes before I had to meet Professor Snape for my first lesson. So I grabbed my package, yelled a parting word to Poppy, and left to find his class. As I walked through the seemingly empty hallways I began to fidget with the elastic hair tie around my left wrist. I was extremely excited.

With what had felt like hours, I finally found Snape's classroom. It had been unexpectedly located within the Castle's dungeons, a maze within a maze of sorts. I still had about five minutes till we were actually supposed to meet. So I moved my body across the hall, and waited.

Just as I leaned on the wall, a bunch of students came out of the class. Some looking flustered, others a bit upset, while most looked indifferent. None of them took notice in me, or even glanced my way. They wore different colored robes. Some wearing scarlet outlined ones, while other wore a canary or bumble-bee yellow. A few students came out last, a group of scarlet wearers. It was a pair of red-headed twins, who I thought were extremely cute, and a pretty girl with long auburn chestnut hair that was pulled into a high ponytail.

* * *

The group was laughing hard, and failed to notice me. The twins spoke in unison, making the girl snort with laughter at what they had said. Smiling I walked slowly into the class, only to find a student still speaking to an older looking man. The man, I presumed to be Snape, was tall. His eyes were black as black as my soul, at least if my soul had been black. His hair was a greasy black, most likely from working with Potions every single day of the week. And lastly he wore black robes, buttoned all the way to his neck.

The boy was different though. He was tall and lean, but not skinny. His hair was a dark silky looking brown with tints of dark reds. He stood straight, while speaking to the very intimidating man that was Professor Snape. I immediately admired this boy.

Quietly, I walked further inside the room. There was a desk in the front of the class the seemed a bit bigger than the rest, which I deemed the best for me to learn at. Neither male noticed my presence as I began to unpack my cauldron. I was almost done setting my area up when I heard the door close shut. Slightly startled, I looked up to find the Professor walking around the room. (More like stalking..)

"You are early Miss Petros. Our lesson does not begin for another ten minutes," he drawled. His tone while not kind was not exactly rude either.

Mustering up some courage, I straighten my posture, and spoke plainly to him. "As I understand it is always best to be slightly early to a first lesson rather than late. However I can go wait in the hallway and come back later if you'd like."

I don't mean to be sassy. It just slips out sometimes. Mostly when I feel like I'm getting in trouble without a legitimate reason. It was my defense, something akin to reflex. After all, this man, while physically older, was still about only a decade older than me, at least, mentally.

"There will be no sassing in this class Miss Petros. I will not have my students disrespecting me. Now you will be learning at a faster pace than most. I only pray that you are not a much of an imbecile as the majority of my students and that you can handle this work. Let us begin..."

* * *

And that's how most of my time with him went. He insulted me, I sassed him. Although he seemed to calm down once he saw that I excelled in his class. Which, if I'm honest, was not too surprising for me. I had been cooking almost my whole life, and that was all potions making was. Of course I didn't dare say this aloud to him, in fear that he would do something to me.

It was quite fun to actually be in his class, even if it was a bit lonely. He talked to me more than he would any student, trying to understand me as a person. I guess that was more to the fact that he was to become my new family. Sometimes he would ask me about how I grew up, the strangest thing though, was that he made it all feel so impersonal.

* * *

With McGonagall, well her lesson where very educational. I mean in the sense where she made sure I was learning, which of course I was. It was quite different from potions, and I quite enjoyed the skill level of concentration that it involved. McGonagall was very stern, but at the same time she was so sweet. She helped a lot during the practical part of the lessons. With her help I was able to fly through the lessons with no trouble at all. It was amazing what you could do with a bit of help in this world.

Now not all my lessons consisted of Transfiguration and Potions. No, Professor McGonagall also taught me Charms and History of Magic. Normally most students learned from different Professors; however Dumbledore thought it best I stick with just the three of them and Poppy. In contrast, Professor Snape taught me Herbology and Defense against the Dark Arts.

Now it sounds a bit lame to say I excelled in every class subject. It is. But I had always been very good in school without trying, and here I was applying myself more than ever. So it would only be natural that I was doing great. Of course I still had trouble from time to time; I am by no means perfect. The most difficult subjects for me were Herbology and Charms. But that was beside the point.

* * *

Over the two weeks that had passed I had yet to see or speak to any students. Often times I would not even see Poppy in the Wing, as I had come to call it. It was fine though, I had begun to develop a close relationship with McGonagall. One that, in the coming years I would cherish beyond most of them. I was still however having trouble with Professor Snape. That man was cold and calculated. It was always a bit unnerving.

On what I had been told was the last day of classes for the regular students, I finally asked McGonagall why I was to live with Snape and not her. It wasn't fair that I would be staying with someone who couldn't stand me. Someone that I could not form a connection with. Despite with 10 year mental age difference, which had been explained to him, he treated me as if I was only five.

"I believe, Miss Petros that Dumbledore feels that it would be best for both parties involved. Although I would most definitely like to welcome you into my home, alas it is here at Hogwarts." was her reply. Her voice was soft. Most likely trying to reassure me that living with Professor Snape come mid-June, would not be as bad as I thought. I could not find it in myself to argue with her.

And that was how everything was for a while. My lessons continued despite the lack of students. I tried harder to connect with Snape. And lastly McGonagall would reassure me that everything would be well. I hardly saw Dumbledore; he was always busy with whatever it was he did. It wasn't until December 23 that I had met with him again.

It was cold that morning when I awoke. The fire beside my bed was low, the windows frosted. It would seem that it had just snowed. Looking at the clock, I learned that it was only six o'clock. I still had plenty of time to sleep. At least until Poppy came in minutes later urging me to wake up.

The woman had come flying out of her room, dressed for the day with my tray of food. I of course was still awake, desperately trying not to be. But it seemed that she knew what I was doing. Sadly I sat up and began eating the waffles with fruit and cream, pouring a bit of maple syrup and powdered sugar on top.

* * *

When finished I got up and dressed for the day. I chose an outfit similar to the one I had first worn. A pair of tan pants, although these were fitted and tight around my ankles; a slightly cream cropped turtleneck shirt with long sleeves, which met fell just over the waist of my pants; and lastly some soft brown leather boots that went up to my mid-calf. O.k. so it wasn't exactly similar...but whatever I digress.

Walking over to my books I began to sift through them for the day ahead. "Ah, not today Miss Petros, you will be heading to Professor Dumbledore's office. He wants to meet with you and see how your fairing here." Poppy said while picking up a bundle of blankets from a chair.

"Oh ok then Poppy, I guess I will see you at supper them?" I asked.

"Yes dear, I'll see you at supper."

* * *

Walking through the castle, I could hardly contain my excitement. It was beyond beautiful, and made me feel as if I was in a fairytale. Of course I was no Princess, and there was not a Knight in Shining armor. Hogwarts was huge and maze like, and I strongly detested the moving staircases. They made me nervous. It probably didn't help that I got stuck in one of the steps.

Angry at myself, I silently prayed someone sweet would come along and find me to help. As if someone had heard me, I could distinctly hear three people on their way towards me. Turning my head slightly I called out a small "hey" so that the new I was there,

For some reason the three people who appeared just happened to be the three people I saw on my way to my first lesson with Snape. The three had obviously heard me and quickly came over to investigate the strange girl whose foot was stuck in a step.

The twins spoke first, wide shit-eating grins on their faces. "Well it seems an ickle firstie has gotten her-self stuck boys."

The pretty girl snapped at that saying, "Hey! I'm not a boy you pair of assholes. And she looks much too old to be a first year." She turned to me and jumped the step so that she could better see my predicament.

* * *

"She's right, I'm not a first year, and actually I'm not in any year at all. Not until next year at least. But I've been stuck here for ten minutes and would very much like to get out." I gestured to my foot in the step, hoping that the boys would get the picture and help out.

The other twin, who had yet to speak, spoke up this time. "Well brother, we can't very well leave the pretty little girl stuck like this."

"Right o brother, we should help her out. What do you say Livia?"

She tilted her head and put her hands on her hips as if to say really? "Don't just stand there boys, pull the poor thing out."

With a tug on both arms, the boys lifted me up. Sighing in relief I sat down and began to examine my ankle.

"Thank you so much, "I gushed.

They all recited sayings of "your welcome" and "no problem" and as I moved to stand up I saw a lightly tanned hand come into my eye level and my eyes met the face of the brunette.

"So what's this about not being in a year" she asked as I took her offered appendage and stood up. I contemplated how to answer the question and came to the conclusion that I should have just told them I was a first year because no one was really supposed to know that I was here. At least not yet anyway.

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms seeing how I was taking forever to answer her question.

One of the gingersnap brothers nudged his other brother with his elbow. "Hey George I've never heard of someone being here and not be a student, professor, or even a parent."

"Yeah Fred, she seems too young to be a parent or even an aspiring professor and if she says she is not in a year then she is obviously not a student. ", he responded tilting his head as if to study me from another angle would clear up the confusion in his head.

At this point I'm wondering if I could actually get in trouble from just telling a few people about my situation because at this point I just felt awkward and trapped.

Both siblings looked at each other than leaned down towards the girl and looked at her from either side "Trespasser?"

My blood chilled to the bone and I could tell I visibly paled at the thought of getting caught and having Professor Dumbledore or worse Snape come and clean up the tiny mess I made. Why couldn't I think of an excuse?

* * *

The girl seemingly relaxed her suspicious expression at the sight of my panicked one. She smiled a dazzling smile, closed her eyes, and laughed with one hand rested on her hip and the other pointed in my direction.

"You dummies, she's obviously a transfer student" she spoke as it were the easiest conclusion to come to while the twins looked at her disbelievingly.

Both brothers took a breath ready to argue with her, "There is no such thi-"they were cut off by a loud horn blaring in the hallway and an angry voice shouting at a cackling figure soaring through the air.

"PEEVES GIVE IT BACK" roared a dark skinned boy running after the pale, orange haired, ummm thing.

"What the hell was that" I said aloud blinking my eyes to confirm that I just saw whatever it was I saw and even considered pinching myself but alas someone beat me to it and I felt a slight well...pinch on my shoulder. I jerked back and looked at the assailant in question watching the twins running towards the boy with short dreads still shouting and spitting curses. She sighed and pulled her hair tie out of her hair letting her mahogany waves fall against her back and turned towards me holding out her hand.

"I'm Livia by the way and those twin hooligans were Fred and George Weasley" she joked, "and my best friends" she added a moment later a small smile playing on her face.

I shook her outstretched hand; "I'm Ophelia Petros" I told her dropping her hand.

"Nice to meet you Phel" Livia nodded at me "but do ya want to tell me why you are really here?"

* * *

I wasn't surprised that she asked me this and I was grateful I wasn't under the pressure that clouded me when the twins were here. To tell or not to tell? That is the question that could change my experience thus far at Hogwarts. Livia seemed really nice but on whether I could trust her or not remained to be seen. She could however be my first friend and a confidant because while everything excited me here I was still lost. It would be nice to have someone who knows how all of this works but from a much more youthful point of view. I cant go to the professors for everything I guess.

"I'm not sure if I can tell you or that I should but I can tell you that I am not a trespasser and I'm a close as a transfer student could be." I said to her hoping she would understand, " Also no one is really supposed to know I'm here just yet so…" I trailed off.

She nodded in agreement with me "I'll make sure tweedledee and tweedledum mouths stay shut, but I will want to be the first one to hear an explanation…"she paused ,"when you can give it of course." Livia looked back towards the group of boys and walked towards another set of lowering stairs.

* * *

"Livia! Wait!" I called out. I still had to go see Dumbledore, but I was hopelessly lost in the maze called Hogwarts.

She turned around and raised a brow. Sighing I took a deep breath, then exhaled. The air pushed my hair out of my face some, before it fell back. "I. Seem to have forgotten where Dumbledore's office was. Can you help?"

She smiled at me and nodded her head in affirmation. I skipped the step I had fell into, and followed her up the stairs towards the twins and the boy with dreads.

In the few seconds of one sided conversation, it seems that the orange haired thing had gotten the best of the three. I couldn't help but let out a loud laugh, causing them to look up. The twins smiled gleefully at me, before looking at each other with a wink.

One twin got up, then the other, and they both appeared in my face. Up close I could tell that while they were identical, there were just slight differences in their facial structures.

"Well, look who it is." said the right twin.

"It's the not student/trespasser/transfer." said the left.

I laughed and pushed them away from me. They were cute, tall, and had a stockier build to them. They laughed and threw their arms around the other boy and sulted to us girls before taking off. Livia was beside me, a smile on her face. Looking at me she looped her arm with mine, and we were off.

She was really nice, despite the slightly intimidating look she gave me when we had first met. She talked a lot, as did I, and told me about the school, herself, and the twins. It was nice to see someone who was so excited about everything. She even told me about Peeves, the orange haired thing. By the time I noticed we were at a gargoyle, I wasn't ready to leave her.

As she walked away, I turned back to it and said the password: "Pumpkin Pasties". In awe I watched the Gargoyle jump away and showed a spiral staircase that only led up. Smiling I stepped on as the Statue moved back into place.

* * *

A/N: Well this is the latest chapter...I would like to inform you all that I do not have a beta so I edit this as best I can on my own. Reviews are welcome :)

-Sun


End file.
